


The tower of Nero- what I think

by Monospace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Give me your opinions, My First Fanfic, Other, The Tower of Nero, please leave constructive criticism, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monospace/pseuds/Monospace
Summary: My first fanfiction.The tower of Nero is going to be Rick's last Greek myth book. I have a few ideas which i quite like and am going to incorporate them into this book.Please leave comments, constructive criticism is appreciated.Even i do not know whether Apollo will end up a God or not in this book. It's time to see where the plot takes me.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. First things first

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. Hope you like it! Please leave your opinions in the comment section.

So my next one or two chapters will simply have a bit of info and backstory stuff, my opinions, what i plan to do with this book and other information. Then starts the story.


	2. Having read the teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just saying.

So, I've read the teaser for TON. It's interesting and I can definitely say Rick brought in the confusion in the first chapter itself.

Reading that, however, made me realise how dedicated Rick is to his work, unlike me. I have absolutely no doubt that he has put all possible effort into what is probably his last book of the Camp Half Blood Chronicles. That, and his successful attempts to make the book as appealing as possible.

He has everything I don't: experience, vocabulary, awesome imagination, and no end of thinking capacity. More importantly, he's actually good at this. Chances are, if I continue writing, I probably won't get any views. In comparison, his novel will be as... well, novel, as endgame. With his beautiful style of writing, literary devices, his prominent style and his way of displaying character development, I know I can never match up.

Due to a minor (major) inconvenience on my end, it will be practically impossible to upload must of my chapters, which I don't even have planned out. However, I will still be uploading chapters as densely as possible over this summer, however I'm gonna warn you that they may not be as good as the quality expected. 

I'd also like to thank @Procrastinatingonife for their wonderful suggestion. I will definitely try to incorporate this into the story. Thanks!

See you soon!


End file.
